Dusk and Summer
by brucas32
Summary: How could one thing,one person,one decision change your entire life? That was how I used to think. Until that summer I met a girl. The girl from the moment I met her I knew it was forever. But fate had another plan for the two of us BL


**Ok, One shots are my new favorite things! And they're distracting me from studying. But anyway, I always write things in Brooke's point of view so I thought Id change it up a little so this one is from Lucas' pov.**

**Dusk and summer**

I've always heard people say you have at least one pivotal moment in life. A moment you can look back on for the rest of your life and realize, that's when it all changed. Well, call me a pessimist or a nonbeliever, I don't care, but I never really bought it. Change is gradual. How could one thing, one person, one decision change your entire life?

That was how I used to think. Until the summer of 1998 when I finally experienced one of these pivotal moments. No I didn't lose a family member or get into an accident. I met a girl. The girl. The girl from the moment I met her I knew I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. But fate had another plan for the two of us.

Summerhouses were never really my thing. My mom and I could never afford them and I was fine with that. We were comfortable where we were. But when we were given the opportunity to rent one over the summer for hardly anything, who were we to say no? I should have realized then that it was in the stars for me to be at that beach that summer. But I had no idea what was in store for me.

I was there for a week before I saw her. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. It was as if time had stopped. IT wasn't even that she was beautiful because she was. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back in loose waves and overshadowed by the glowing of the moonlight. I was ready to turn around and head back home. Because obviously a girl like that would just laugh in my face. But the fates were really in their element that summer though. At that moment she turned around and it was all over for me.

_She smiled in a big way_

_The way a girl like that smiles_

_When the world is hers _

_And she held your eyes_

"Hey I'm Lucas," I put my hands in my pocket trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing. Like I hadn't just been gaping at her seconds earlier.

"That's nice." That was it. That was all she said. That's nice. I didn't even get a name. By this point I was just curious. Why was she out here by herself?

"So are you here with your family?"

She stared at me for a second. But it felt more like ten minutes As if she was shocked I was still there.

"No. My family's not around much."

"So you're here by yourself?" she nodded slowly shivering from the night breeze.

"Here take this," I handed her my beat up UNC sweatshirt and placed it over her shoulders.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm not exactly miss congeniality" She stared at me again and I almost forgot to respond, getting lost in her hazel eyes. And what was I going to say, "I feel like we have a connection"? I did though and I couldn't explain it to anyone it was just I knew I had found something good. But of course I didn't say that, I hardly knew the girl.

"Honestly, I have no idea," was what I went with instead.

"Just promise me you won't fall in love with me,"

"What?" Was I that obvious? Did I seem like some crazy stalker that was madly in love with her?

"Just promise me," she pleaded with such force and urgency in her eyes I reluctantly agreed.

"I'm Brooke by the way" she smiled that killer smile again, dimples and all and that's when I knew. That was a promise I was not going to keep.

_Out in the breezeway _

_Down by the shore_

_In the lazy summer_

The week or two after that are a little fuzzy now. Brooke and my mom hit it off right away and would go shopping and do their girl things sometimes but mostly it was just Brooke and me. We hung out everyday with that promise we made the first night still lingering in the back of our minds, although we were both too scared to admit. But July 23. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

"Lucas can I drive? Please!!"

"Brooke you don't have your license."

"So? I really want to. Please Lucas. Please please please!!" she begged and I knew I was going to give in eventually so I pulled over and let her switch places. Bad idea.

"Brooke what the hell are you doing? Trying to kill us both?"

"It's adventure Luke. Come on live a little." And with that she took her eyes off the road. I was about to yell at her, I was but then ran out of gas and I just had no energy left.

"Come on Luke, cheer up. It could have been worse."

"I know I just want to go home." I didn't even care that I was whining at this point. It was just so frustrating having these feelings and not knowing what to do with them.

"Well at least we'll have good stories when we get back about our adventure!"

"Like how we ran out of gas?"

"No, like this one" And then she did something so unexpected yet so perfect at the same time. She grabbed me and kissed me with everything she had.

_And she pulled you in_

_And she bit your lip_

_And she made you hers_

_She looked deep into you as you lay together_

_Quiet in the grasp of dusk and summer_

IF we were inseparable before I don't even know if there was a word to describe what we were after that day. It was as if I had finally found my other half. Somehow I had been able to survive without it for the first 17 years of my life but now? I guess that's when I finally realized how quickly things could change.

Two weeks we were in pure bliss. Nothing or no one could come between us. Until the night before Brooke had to go back home.

"So what do you want to do?" Brooke asked crawling on to my lap and sitting down.

"I don't care. As long as it's with you." I answered kissing her neck.

"Well of course it's with me. I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't" she rolled her eyes laughing.

_And she told you laughing down to her core_

_So she would not cry_

_And she lay in your lap as she said_

_Nobody here can live forever_

_Quiet in the grasp of dusk and summer_

"I love you Brooke," There I had finally said it. I felt as though a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"I-I have to go," she abruptly got up but I was too quick for her. "Wait Brooke. I'm sorry. Can we just talk about this?"

"You promised me Lucas," she cried, no longer holding back her tears.

"You promised me you wouldn't fall in love with me"

"Why Brooke? Are you so afraid to let people in? I know you don't have a very good relationship with your parents but-"

"You don't know anything about me." She sobbed again and all I wanted to do was give her a hug. But I held my ground.

"Lucas I'm not doing this to protect me. I'm doing it to protect you. Do you want to know why I have to go home? It's not because my parents need me Lucas. Its because I have cancer." A pin drop would have sounded like a volcano in that room. Neither one moved and Brooke turned to leave again but again, I stopped her.

"Why wouldn't you tell me before?" I said this time softer. "Come here" "Everything's going to be ok"

_And you held her looser than you would have if you ever could've known_

"No Lucas. Everything's not going to be ok. I'm going home because I need surgery."

"How is that not good? Won't you be better after surgery?" I was hoping praying that she would say yes. I had to believe she would.

"That's if I make it," she said in barely a whisper.

My heart broke once for me and then again for her, thinking about the pain she must be in right now.

"I want to come with you," I said determined.

"No, Lucas, please. I'll tell my mom to call you,"

_But you've already lost_

_When you only had barely enough to hang on_

I never got that call. I never saw my best friend agiain. My soul mate. It was my own fault really. She warned me not to fall in love with her. And even now, almost ten years later, I'm still not completely over it. In fact, I probably never will be. But honestly, I don't regret one second of it. Because if it weren't for Brooke Davis, I would still be going through life half awake, never really knowing what else is out there. So that pivotal moment? Well I think I had mine at the ripe old age of 17 and I haven't stopped looking for her since. But I wasn't worried. I knew we would meet again. After all, the fates were on our side.

_Some things tie your life together_

_With slender threads of things to treasure_

_Days like that should last and last and last_

**OK I just posted this with a different ending and then with some of the feedback I got I realized I really wasn't that crazy about it. (And yes I accidentally reviewed to myself but it was totally an accident. I thought I was reviewing another story. Haha that makes me sound smart!) So I only changed a couple of things. I'm not sure if I'm going to make it into a full story we'll see. I might. And then they'll meet again….I'm not sure yet though, if you have any ideas I would love them!**


End file.
